A Champion Born Anew
by Mewflame
Summary: A girl from the world without Pokemon is killed and sent to her heaven, A past Champion falls for her but due to the reason of her death she despises him. OCx?, AshxMisty and MayxBrendan later on. Combination of the show and game.


This is my first Fanfic so I hope you enjoy, Plz R&R! I don't mind some negative responses but nothing to bad, and if you could tell me what to improve on I'd be very grateful.

This story is an OCx? (When I update you will see which character) with some MistyxAsh and MayxBrendan fluff. To make it like a combination of the game and show.

Disclaimer; I don't own Pokemon, sad but true…

**Prologue**

The mid after noon air was filled with coldness. A seventeen year old girl stood yawning at the edge of some train tracks, only wanting to get home. She didn't like standing there because even though it had been peaceful for awhile it was soon to come to an end. Like any high scholar she had exams to study for and a personal life well, hers wasn't as great.

"Kim!" she shot her head around really she knew what was coming but she was board enough to look, that and she had been kind of zoned out lately.

'_Gosh can't they just stop for one damn day'_

Returning her head back to the tracks she started to stroll down the line of people crowed on the station. Hoping that they didn't notice.

"Kim come back!" she couldn't really run anymore they saw her and besides if she continued she would be drawing more attention to herself.

"Damn Boys why can't they go fall in a ditch and die or something, gosh now I'm going to miss my Pokemon meeting" yes she hated guys they wouldn't stop following her, she got no time to her self, sure everyone said she was lucky but she never felt the same. She didn't like any of them to her they were just some magikarp out of water just laying there waiting for a pelipper to come and pick at there bodies.

Beside that in the town she has many fans for being the countries Pokemon champion. She never lost a fight to anyone and her knowledge of the subject out knew anyone you might meet. Including that she is the president of her own pokemon discussion group. So in other words if she wasn't being followed for her looks it was just some of her crazy fans.

"Kim, come back we love you!"

"looks like its guys today, just one day god, please just one day" she mumbled to her self praying, thought they continued yelling and her sweat drop just kept getting bigger. Before she could react to anymore sudden movements she was surrounded by them.

"I love you Kim, the way you battle combined with your looks could knock out any opponent"

"For get that twerp you're the only one for me"

"Pick me and the rest will leave" they wouldn't stop their arguing, her body continued to back away in an attempt yet it always failed.

'_Gosh I'm supposed to meet the elementary kids today for a basic pokemon lesson, but these retards keep blocking my way'_

On her face has a very nervous grin, she had he hands up at about her chest so their and her distance, met her personal space requirement. Taking one more step back her heel felt nothing; she was standing at the edge. She kept trying to move forward but the many bodies of guys blocked her path. A bright light soon after caught her eye. A flash light from one of the nerds in the group blinded her. With that she lost all balance and fell down towards the metal of the tracks.

Sure with all those people up there you think they would help right well the only problem was they were deciding who should save her. Her dark brown hair blocked off her sight, well and the fact she was almost blinded by some crazy dudes flash light. A new sound filled her ears; it was traveling coming closer to her spot.

'_It must be the train… wait did I say the TRAIN!'_

True a train was coming strait for her, but the light and the fall made her body feel like it was in a paralyzed state. Her eyes look blurred out in a way of possessed. Bracing her self for the impact.

Like the time had slowed down people were yelling out noooo, while others hid their eyes from the incoming doom, Kim closed her eyes ready to face her end, yet a beginning to something new.

Suddenly the train stopped inches from her face and body, she fainted, and I think anyone almost about to face their demise would have to. While the rest were responding sighs of relief. Yet the trouble didn't end, a sound of keys, or I should say musical notes ringed in their ears. Their attention fell down on the track there a grand piano lay now on top of the fainted or a dead girl's body. No one knew what to say or do next, with a change in events like that. A train coming to a complete stop followed by a piano falling from the sky, after bout five minutes of silence someone from above broke it.

"Ahhh…well sorry" and if you had been there you could hear the sounds of hundreds of guys and fans beating up on two workers.

'_W-where am I? I thought I was killed in some freak accident?' _the image of the train was clearly planted in her mind; she thought the train had done her in not the piano…

The young girl rubbed her head she hadn't open her eyes yet but she felt calmer. A figure interrupted her peaceful state it didn't seem like it would be a problem but she was curious. Opening eyes to the thing rubbing ageist her she almost felt like fainting again. In her hands was a Bagon. Being a person that dealt with something like this everyday it wasn't too big of a shock and thought for a second about it being alone and decided to be its trainer. She wasn't sure why but it looked sad. Like it had been abused, with a scar on its right eye, and a few burses, she hated that thought and soon shook that from her mind.

"I guess I'm in the Hoenn region then, well come on Delques"

"Bagon, bay" I responded interestingly to its new name, weirdly she could understand it.

She possessed no pokeballs so the tiny creature stood quite proud and happily on her shoulders as if to tell the rest she was its property.

"Um sir could you tell me how far it is till we reach Littleroot town?" Kim asked the kind man on the side of the road. He was old in appearance but could be trusted.

"Sure, it's about two miles off that way" his finger rose to a point down a forest like area.

"Thanks sir" returning to the road after she shot a wave and smirk of thanks to him.

"Wait if you want you could have this pokeball for that Bagon of yours"

"Sure, thanks again" she let Delques into the ball as a sign of being caught. She didn't like the though of him being stuck in there and soon released him back onto her shoulder. Questions continued forming in her mind though most didn't bother her she just guessed that this must be heaven.

"Are you hungry Delques?"

"_Yep can we eat? Please!_"

"Sure let me pick you some pecha berries, for a snack, if anyone comes near use your ember attack" she ran over to a bush and started collecting the sweet pink Berrys. The sunlight gracefully landed down on the ground only small patches of the light could be seen, it was a beautiful afternoon.

The gentle southern breeze played with her long brown hair as it did with her other cloths. She had a purple maroon embodied Chinese shirt which was black with the out lining in the same color as the embodied part. A long ribbon gently lay at her side, it would be quite long but most was wrapped numerous times around her waist. Her pants were loose feeling around the legs and had the same color trim as the shirt. Her shoes were showier, they were white straps with heels, and she could easily run in them, a white scar around her neck, and a bag like the one May carried but a little more attractive.

"Hey Delques…. AHH!" she ran towards the pokemon it lay quiet on the ground not dead but needed help. More burses appeared on him, yet it still lay with a touch of blood.

'_Why would someone hurt a pokemon? I know it's rare to see one in this area but still'_

"I have some berries but other than that I must reach that pokemon lab"

She ran through the small forest area, tripping over some roots but even with the scrapes she continued. Being new to this untainted world was quiet new to her, yet the experience she knew from her games, manga and the show gave her a instinct to move on.


End file.
